Twist of Fate
by CreativeBeauty
Summary: Bella is a regular teen at Forks High School. But when she discovers a book called Twilight, everything changes as she soon realizes that this book is all about her and her future love, Edward. Will she make the same decisions as Bella did in Twilight?
1. Chapter 1: Paris Hilton, duh!

**Summary: Bella is a regular teen at Forks High School. Her life nothing but ordinary and when she picks up a book called Twilight, she soon realizes that the story is actually about her and her life. Bella knows what's going to happen to her, considering that Twilight is the story of her current life (minus the vampires, but we'll get to that soon enough) and she isn't quite sure if she'll make the same decisions as the "Bella" in Twilight or even if all the things that happened in the book, is her future set in stone. Will she be freaked out to know that she'll soon meet her one true love? Will she accept him and do as the "Bella" did in Twilight? **

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. Twilight is the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. (Sorry that I don't have anything _witty _or _clever_ for this. lol)

* * *

Jessica and I walked over to our usual table and joined Mike, Angela, Tyler, and Lauren in the cafeteria. Days had practically become minutes in my life…nothing changed, everything stayed the same. Besides, it's not like I didn't try to have any excitement in my life. I mean, what's a teenager to do in a rainy, tiny town like Forks? There's a reason why the crime rate here is practically zero.

Lauren walked past Mike and sat two chairs from him at the round table. Mike wrinkled his forehead and scrunched his nose.

"Lauren…why do you SMELL so…what's the word?" Mike paused and scratched his head with his finger. "…pukey?"

I stifled my laugh with a cough.

Lauren whipped her head around, since her back was facing Mike, and glared straight at him with annoyance written across her features.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said indignantly.

A look of surprise crossed Mike's face. He wasn't expecting her reaction to be so harsh, obviously.

"Oh, no. Don't get me wrong. You smell great ("sort of" he said under his breath so Lauren couldn't hear.)…but whatever kind of perfume you're wearing…it smells…pukey."

Angela, watching the two go at it, looked down and smiled. Jessica simply stared. I don't think she thought Mike had the guts to actually tell Lauren that she smelled like a skunk.

"For your _information_," Lauren said snappily. "I am wearing the latest perfume that is so HOT in Paris right now. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about what's trendy in fashion anyway, _Mike."_ Lauren spat out Mike's name with so much venom you'd think she was a snake.

I turned to Angela and voiced my thoughts. "Lauren said Mike's name with so much venom you'd think she was a snake."

Angela giggled and whispered, "Yeah…she's just as slimy and deadly like one."

"True." I quietly agreed and smiled at her.

Jessica, seeing that Lauren was moody and angry at Mike, jumped in on their conversation.

"Actually Lauren, I think you smell awesome. What's the name of the perfume 'that is SO hot in Paris' called?" Jessica said, quoting Lauren's exact words. I thought that it was sweet of Jessica to try to mediate the situation.

Meanwhile, Mike looked as dumbfounded as ever. I guess he didn't think that telling a girl she smelled 'pukey' was a big deal. He probably thought it was weird because guys tell each other that all the time.

"When I said Paris, I meant Paris Hilton, duh! Isn't anyone here _cultured_ at all?!" Lauren pushed her chair out from her table, stood up, threw her overly expensive purse over her shoulder, and stomped off towards the cafeteria doors. She was always dramatic, that Lauren. And clearly, she didn't find this situation as funny as everyone else did. I guess we were all just used to her "drama queen" nature.

Mike, not at all disturbed that he ticked off Lauren, shrugged and continued picking at what was supposed to be his lunch from the cafeteria.

It's funny how that when I think about it, this is pretty much how all my days were spent. School, eat lunch, go home, do homework, cook dinner for Charlie and make small talk, eat, and sleep. Nothing at all exciting with everything being the same and all.

I think I need a change. _Anything_ would be better than this monotonous life.

The shrill bell rang and everyone put away their lunches and/or threw them in the trash cans. Angela waited for me at the cafeteria doors so we could walk to our next class together and began talking about how Ben was "cute". I said all the things that girls are supposed to say, and encouraged Angela to go for it with Ben.

"You guys would really make a cute couple," I said with as much vigor as I could manage to muster up.

"Thanks. But I don't know if he likes me as more than a friend," she said softly. Angela was always shy, maybe even more so than me.

"Don't worry about it, Ang. He'll come around, you'll see." I patted her on the back reassuringly. Angela smiled at me, but then she raised her eyebrows and gave me an appraising look. I hated when she gave me those looks. Angela was always too perceptive and observant. I could never lie to her; it's pretty much impossible with my blushing, anyway.

"Bella…I don't want to be intruding, but I was wondering if you ever considered about getting a boyfriend? Has none of the boys here in ole' Forks not caught your attention yet? I hear Mike has a thing for you." Angela looked down. She never would say anything so forward unless she was truly curious.

I smiled. "Aw, don't worry about asking me this. Your truly one of my best friends; we can tell each other everything, right?"

Angela grinned and nodded at me to continue.

"Well, truth be told, I've never really liked any of the guys here. I mean, they ARE cute, but I just don't like them that way, y'know? I guess it's because we've all grown up with each other." I grinned sheepishly.

Angela laughed at my response.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find love one day. If not, then there's no hope for any of us. Oh by the way, my mom heard that a new doctor is coming to town with a bunch of kids our age. Maybe one of them will catch your attention, eh?" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I snorted. "Sure Angela. But since when have I ever been lucky with guys? I'd be more willing to go out with the next guy I see."

And just as my luck would have it, Eric Yorkie walked right past Angela and I.

We both stopped for a few seconds, stunned. We then doubled over in laughter, and by the time we arrived to class, we had tears in our eyes.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was already in my truck, driving home.

Once I reached the house, I went to the kitchen, grabbed a package of pop tarts, and headed up the stairs, to my room. I tossed my backpack to the floor and went to the computer to answer one of the ridiculously long e-mails I probably had from Renee, knowing her. I drummed my fingers and hummed _Our Time is Running out_ by Muse, as I waited patiently for my computer to load.

As soon as it finished, I checked my e-mail. Just as I predicted, Renee had left a long letter asking the normal "How are you?" questions, along with what was going on in her life with Phil in Phoenix.

_Hey, mom._

_Nothing new going on here in Forks. Surprised? Hah, I thought not. Anyways, Charlie is still being the great father that he is and things at school have pretty much been the same since, I dunno, forever. _

_I'm glad things are going great with you and Phil. I'll try to visit as soon as possible, but I don't know considering midterms are coming up. That reminds me, some new doctor is supposed to be transferring to the Forks Hospital which here, constitutes as "major" news. I heard it from Ang, but Charlie will probably tell me more about it when he gets home._

_By the way, to answer your question, NO I have not found a boyfriend yet. Also, I am not gay, thank you very much! Lol, mom seriously, none of the guys here interest me. You'll be the first person I'll tell whenever I do happen to get a boyfriend, __okay__? So don't get your panties in a wad._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I turned off my computer and went to lie down on my bed. I didn't have much homework to do so I grabbed a book called Twilight off my desk. Ang had been recommending for me to read this for ages, saying that I could relate to it SOOO much since the main character Stella reminded Angela so much of me.

Psh, yeah right. Apparently, Stella, the main character and narrator of the book, falls in love with an insanely gorgeous vampire, who thirsts for her blood. Since when has my life ever been that interesting? And I mean c'mon. Vampires? Really? I've never taken Angela for a vampire loving person. But who knows? I've read plenty of boring and utterly dull books before. I can handle a vampire book, and maybe I might actually like this book. Maybe, being the key word.

I opened the book and started to read the first page, which happened to be the prologue. So far, the book sounded interesting because a girl is probably going to get killed. It sounds horrible, I know, but usually things get better before they get worse. Or was it the other way around?

I turned the page and began to read the first chapter.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.

And the next one.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob is Justin?

"Bella? Bella?" I heard Charlie say from the living room.

I groaned and closed _Twilight_. Angela was right when she said that Stella was similar to me, but I wasn't freaked out. Yet.

"Yeah dad?" I yelled from my room upstairs.

"Can you come down here for a minute? Billy and Jacob are here."

"Oh!" I rushed down the stairs and I, by some miracle, managed not to trip on any of the stairs. Talk about a lucky break.

"Bella!" I felt a surge of happiness run through my body as Jacob said my name. For some reason, he was the only person I've known who could make me truly happy without even trying.

"Jake!" I said in an equally pleased tone that matched Jacob's. It didn't escape my notice how I had to now look up a little bit more to see his face.

My eyes narrowed.

"You've grown _again,_ Jake."

"Jealous, are we now?" he teased and patted my head.

"Is it that obvious?"

He snorted, and I guessed that his answer was yes.

"Hey Bells, I've already ordered pizza already so don't worry about dinner." Charlie said and then turned back to Billy to continue talking to him.

"'K, char-dad," I sighed. I still had a habit of calling him Charlie. "Me and Jake will be in my room, okay?" I grabbed Jake's hand and tugged him along towards my room. I've missed him so much.

"Okay. I'll call you down when the pizza gets here."

"Thanks!" I said and pulled Jake into my room.

Jacob chuckled and sat himself down on the floor. "Nice room you've got here. I see that the rocking chair hasn't moved at all, along with your frilly curtains…."

"And I see that you're still pretty much that little boy who used to moon me all the time when we were younger…"

"You remember that?" He looked surprised.

"Of course. It's hard _not_ to remember your cute little tan cheeks staring me in the face!" I laughed. It was so easy talking to him.

I vaguely recognized that Jacob reminded me so much of Justin in _Twilight_, who was also Native American, tall, and funny. He was my next favorite character next to Edmund, Stella's love interest.

I could see Jacob's face turn red even through his beautiful brown skin.

"I didn't think you would remember…it was so long ago. I can't believe I did that when I was younger." He grinned sheepishly at me.

I laughed again. "You'd be surprised what I remember about you when we were younger."

"Really? What do you remember about me?" He looked interested.

"A lot of things actually. I remember that time when we were down at the beach and you pushed me in the water because you thought it'd be funny to see me flailing about around in the water." I paused and glared at him playfully. "But it was okay because then Rebecca saved me and told on you to Billy who then made you eat whatever I cooked you for dinner. I never did tell you but I put dirt in your bologna sandwich that day. But I did tell Billy. He thought it was appropriate." I giggled at Jake's shocked face.

"You…" He gasped.

"It was only fair. You're the one who pushed me into the water! I never knew you could be so wicked!" I laughed incredulously.

"Well you know…" Jacob smiled mischievously at me from the floor.

"Bella! Jacob! Pizza's here!" Charlie called once again from downstairs.

We both looked at each other and bolted for the door.

"Get out of the way Jake!"

"No you!"

"NO! You!"

"Jeez Bella you've got a big butt."

"I could say the same about you! Except yours is twice as big as mine along with your head…" I ranted on, out of breath, struggling to get through the door.

It took us about five minutes to get downstairs, what with all our pushing and shoving and all. But that's how it's always been with me and Jake. He's like the brother I've never had. Well not really. I've sometimes caught myself staring at his face when we'd be watching T.V., and then turning back to the screen while of course, turning tomato red. I was glad that Jacob was too oblivious to notice _my_ obvious ogling.

Jake ate about half of the pizza, while I had only two slices, Charlie three, and Billy two like me. We all ate and talked for awhile, but all too quickly, it was time for Jacob and Billy to go home.

"Well I guess I'll see Charlie Saturday, for fishing, and Bella, hopefully soon in the future?" Billy said with a twinkle in his wise eyes. I was curious to know why he looked like a little imp in a grown man's body.

"Umm…sure?" It sounded more like question than an answer. I have a feeling though, that he just wants to see me and Jake hanging around more together. The thing is, I don't like Jacob that way even though he's good looking. He's just my best friend, that's all.

Charlie, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Of course I'll see you Saturday Billy. It's tradition."

He led Billy to the door while I said goodbye to Jacob.

"See you later Bells," he said and hugged me tightly.

"You too Jake." I wasn't able to wrap my tiny little arms around him all the way, so I settled by resting my hands on his back.

"Jake?" Billy called.

"Guess it's time to go now." Jake didn't look particularly happy about that. Maybe…just maybe my suspicions about Jacob liking me…

Jacob let go of me and headed toward the door.

"We'll hang out some other time, right Bella?" he said.

"Sure, sure." I had picked this line up from Jacob. Apparently, Jacob had caught this too.

"Sure _sure._" He said with a wide grin and waved me goodbye.

Charlie walked back towards the kitchen with a smile on his face. I smiled just because Charlie was smiling. It was so contagious.

"I'll clean up, Bells. You baby me too much." He said when he saw me starting to put the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks dad. I think I'll go take a shower and go to bed. G'night."

I walked up the stairs carefully, trying not to test my luck a second time. I managed to make it upstairs without a scratch and into my room. I grabbed my bag of toiletries off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

I tried to speed up my shower because I was eager to finish _Twilight_ but I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the warm water that was cascading down my back and the comforting smell of my strawberry shampoo.

By the time I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas it was already ten o'clock.

I hurried back to my room and flipped back to chapter 9 where I had left off from earlier.

* * *

**A/N:** In case anyone is confused, Jacob is Justin, Edward is Edmund, and Bella is Stella. 


End file.
